


Love You Long Time

by Savageandwise



Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Noel reacts to Liam's New Years tweet.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Love You Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinka/gifts).



> Twinka prompted me with the words: dick, mouth and sawdust and we spent all day agonising over Liam's tweet. So this was born
> 
> Happy New year everyone!

_HNY Noel love you long time 2021 is our year c’mon you know LG x_

What a cunt. That's what he thinks. A dick. A twat. An absolute cunt. He says it out loud. Maybe it will sound more convincing if he says it out loud.

"You stupid cunt." The words taste like sawdust in his mouth. 

Love you long time. He remembers the way Liam would say that. The words dropping from his mouth casually. Like that's how it always was and that's how it would stay. He'd kiss like that too. Open mouthed, lazy, a bit sloppy. 

"You kiss like you fight, man," Liam once said, "like you're holding summat back. That's why I always win."

"You don't always win," Noel protested. He slid down his boxers and stroked himself.

Liam stared, his mouth slightly agape. "At least I'm straight about it. I don't care who knows it. I love you long time."

"How long?" Noel asked. He was in the mood for sex and declarations. The more spectacular the better. He'd start with a blow job though. 

"Me whole fucking life."


End file.
